Kim Posssible: Season 4
by Maxwell MacLeod
Summary: What I life going to be like for Kim and Ron after the prom? Every villains returns, new friends, two villains become good, and a new team is formed.
1. chapter one

I do not own KP or related characters

There latest mission complete Kim Possible looks at her sidekick in a new way "You know Ron we'd better hurry " Kim said looking into Ron Stoppable brown eyes. " Hurry were?" He asked but inside Ron knows what she was taking about. "You'll see" Kim said with a glad tone in her voice. Kim grabs Ron's hand and gently persuades him to his newly upgraded scooter.

Ron drops Kim off at her home so that they both can get ready to show everyone how much they care about each other. " Kim I'm going to get ready I be back in 10". Kim gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before getting off the scooter "Ok, but please hurry". Ron goes red in the face before speeding away. Kim is on cloud 9 walking up to the front door. She thinks to her "I found the perfect man in my life. He's also been here I can't believe I don't see in the first place." Kim opened the door to see no one here. She was glad about that but before she made to the top the stairs familiar voices could be heard behind her " So, Kimmie cub do you save Erik from Dr. Drakken?" Mr. Dr Possible said, " Actually Dad Erik was one of Drakken robots?" Kim started to explain to her family " "He was send to distract me" Kim finish saying with a broken heart. "OH my Kimmie" Mrs. Dr. possible said sadly " I ever did like that boy" " The same goes for use Mom" Jim. And Tim said together. Kim smiled at he family " So, why are you home Kimmie?" asked her father " I came home to get change for the prom" "How is taking you?" Her Mom asked with a confused looking her eyes. " Well Ron of course" Kim happily said. Her whole family had a confusing expression on their faces but before her family asked question Kim run to her bedroom to get changed.

10 minutes past and Kim was waiting in her room looking at old photos of her and Ron. A lot of memories begin to come to her. Lost in her own thought she doesn't hear her mom said " Kimmie, Ron here to take you to prom." Downstairs Mrs. Possible was at the bottom of the stairs " I guest she don't hear me, I'll go up and get her" she said leaving Mr. Possible and Ron alone. Ron was the first to said something "So, Dr. P, are going to gave my 'black hole deep' speech again?" he asked as a joke. " No Ronald" answers Mr. Possible " Between you and my you're the only boy I have trusted with my Kimmie cub and you can call my James of you want to " " Seriously!" Ron said surprised. " Yes, ever since you a Kim first became friends you were like another son to me" James expelled " Thank you, Mr.…. I mean James," said Ron " You're very welcome Ron" Dr. Possible answered. The men stared and smile and sat down to wait for the only women in their lives to return.

Will Ron and Dr. Possible where talking Kim and her Mom that their own little talk in Kim's room.

"Kimmie may I come in?" asked Mrs. possible " What? Who? Oh it's you mom sure" answered Kim in dazes. Her mom came in " Kimmie you do know that your date is downstairs" "Ron here why don't you tell me?" "I did but you must have not heard me" "Oh sorry, I've been looking at my old photo album" Kim handed the book to her mom and they both began to reminisced " Ha Ha Ha" Mrs. Possible started " The day you and Ron first meet" Picking up a photo " When we came to pick you up after school you don't went to go home but we told you that you could see your new boyfriend tomorrow" Mrs. Possible continued " You said he's not my boyfriend but his is my best friend" Kim giggled " And from that day on you and Ron were inseparable" Kim's mom being to giggle to "What?" asked Kim "Remember the talk we had after Josh broke up with you?" "No" "Will after school you ran up here and cried your eye's out I come in after you and asked you what was wrong you tell my that Josh broke up with for no reason." " Then to cheer you up I said that it's ok cus' someday you will marry Ron and then you throw your pillow it me" Mrs. Possible laughed as she finish her story. "Thanks mom" Kim said as she hugged her mom. "Come on your date is waiting down stairs for you" said Mrs. Possible. Kim smiled at her and they both what down stairs.

Ron and Mr. Possible were waiting for Kim and her mom at the bottom of the stairs to return. Ron saw, his best fiend, date, and the love of his live at the top. Ron watched her as she descended. "Kim look more beautiful that every" Ron said to himself. " I can't believe that I'm taking Kim Possible to the prom" " I can't believe that Ron Stoppable is taking my to the prom" Kim said to herself but in a very excited way. " Kp, you look incredible, " said Ron " Thanks Ron" Kim answers with a smile. " Before you go lets get a pictures of the new couple," said Mrs. possible as she left to get the camera. The Possible took some and sent Kim and Ron to the prom.

Outside Kim began to walk towards Ron 's scooter but Ron stops her. " Kim are you going?" asked Ron " Aren't we taking the scooter?" "No your dad is letting me borrow the car." Kim forget that Ron get his license 3 month ago so he could that his date to the prom " Oh 'OK" Kim said shrugging her shoulders. The two lovebirds get into the car. Ron pilled away from the house with his arm around his date and headed to the prom.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2: The Prefect Night

Thanks for the reviews

I don't own KP

Chapter 2: The Prefect Night

Kim was enjoying being this close to Ron in the car heading back to the prom with the man she loved. Kim began to drifted in and out if sleep. Ron saw this. Buy the time they get to the school Kim was asleep. Ron parked the car and looked it Kim. He didn't want to wake her. Ron thought to himself

"_She been thought a lot tonight, betting Darkken, losing Erik"_ the thought of that boy made Ron cringe. _" She should sleep"_

He was about to drive away when Kim woke up.

" Aren't we going in?" Kim asked

"You looked so peaceful. I don't want to wake you"

"That's sweet Ron but we did come here for a reason"

Ron didn't say anything he just smiled and nodded. Kim got up to let Ron out. He went around the car and opened Kim's door.

" Thank you kind sir" said Kim politly

" Your welcome my lady"

Ron bowed as he said this. He took Kim hand and helped her out if the car. Together hand in hand they headed to the doors of the gym.

Before they get to the doors Ron stopped. Kim look back at him. He had his eyes closed. Ron took a deep breath. Looked into Kim's beautiful, green, eyes and said.

" Kim, are you sure you what to go in there with me?"

Kim was surprised by this question.

"What?"

"I heard what Bonnie said about the " food chain" I heard you to talking. So, I hide behind the door"

"What did you hear?"

" Everything, cheerleaders should date jocks and captains of teams."

Kim looked straight into his eyes

" Ron, you are most important person in my life, I believe that now, there's no one I rather be here with"

Those words made Ron feel so much better.

"Thank you Kim"

" If we don't move now will miss the last dance"

The new couple ran the rest of the way.

Kim and Ron reached the gym's door

"Are you ready to do this KP?"

Ron said at that moment Kim took Ron hand and smiled

" You bet"

With that Kim and Ron push the door open. Kim stood there watching the crowd of students. Then she hear a familiar voice

" It finely happened. She dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!"

Kim had a feeling Bonnie was going to say that. It's what happened next that surprised her. Cheering. She can't believe it they were cheering not laughing but cheering for her and Ron. She and Ron didn't see Rufuse jump out of Ron's pocket. Ron felt some thing push on his leg and so did Kim. Something or someone was pushing them together. The music began and Ron and Kim headed to the dance floor. Slowly they both began the dance. Kim put her arms around Ron neck and put her head on Ron shoulder.

"_It feels so nice and warm in Ron's arms"_ Kim told herself _" this feels prefect better then Josh and Erik combined. Being in his arms like this I know that Ron loves me. I can't believe I don't see this before. He's always been there for me. He's more than a crush more than rebound. This feeling is love. I LOVE RON STOPPABLE."_

That's when all the hidden feelings for Ron came out. She looked into those blue eyes of his and he looked into her beautiful, green eyes. They could see all the emotions for each other.

"_This is it"_ Ron said to himself _"it is time I show Kim how much I love her."_

And with that Ron and Kim's lips touched in a passionate kiss that meant more to Kim that the one she get form Josh on there date. This kiss was a kiss of love between sole mates.

To Kim and Ron the kiss seemed to last forever not for two minutes. The couple broke their kiss and looked around the room. The whole student body was staring at them. They began to cheer again but this time Kim and Ron could hear people say things like " why to go Stoppable" "you go girl" and "lets hear it Kim and Ron, Middleton newest couple" but Kim only heard one voice.

"I LOVE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE"

And so did Ron

" I LOVE YOU, RON STOPPABLE"

The new couple didn't remember much about the prom after that

The car ride back to Kim house was OK but what happened in Kim's front yard was way more important.

Kim wished that the walk to her front door would last forever. Ron had his arm around Kim's waist as he walked. What they get to Kim front door Ron turned Kim around to said something to her

" This may be a stupid question but are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

" What do you think?"

And with that Kim grabbed the front of Ron's tux and planted another kiss on his lips. She opened the door but before she could shut it Ron said something

" Kp, I'll come over tomorrow and cook you some breakfast if you went and then we could spend the whole day together"

"That sound nice Ron, I'd love to "

She shut the door but as she did she could hear a " booyah" coming from behind the door.

Kim looked around to see of he parents were still up. Seeing no one Kim started up stairs. When she passed the tweed's room. Kim heard something

" Ron and Kimmie setting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g…."

Kim turned to see Jim and Tim's faces

"TWEEDS"

The twins shut the door and Kim walked to her room. She was humming the some song as her bothers were singing.

" First comes love, that comes marriage, that comes Ronnie pushing a baby carriage"

Before she when to bed she wrote about the prefect night see had in her diary. After she was finished writing "Kimberly Ann Stoppable, Mrs. Ronald Stoppable… .Etc ". She fell a sleep dreaming about a certain blond, Freckled, faced hero.

End of chapter

Author's notes

I don't get to this in the last chapter. The reason I'm writing this story is because I believe at the Kim Possible show should have ended in a better way. Not saying that "So The Drama" wasn't a good ending. (I almost cried it the end the first time I saw at) that show had so much more potential with Ron and Kim as a couple. Back to the story I need some help. First a better title then Kim Possible: Season 4, a title for chapter 1, and help with boyfriends for Monique and Bonnie (Felix, Wade or Brick for Mon.)(Brick or Josh for BonBon) Pleases help R&R.

Maxwell "Mac" MacLeod


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Together

Thanks for R&R

I don't own KP

Chapter 3: A Day Together

Ron Stoppable woke up to a bright, beautiful, sunny Saturday morning. He dreamed about the perfect night he had. In the lost 24 hours Ron had beaten Dr. Drakken, save the world, beat Erik and the most important person and love if his life was now his girlfriend. He really hoped it was not a dream but in his heart he know that it was real. He get up, showered, tried to comb his hair but it didn't work. Got dressed in his usual red jersey with black undershirt and brown cargos; picked up Rufus and headed downstairs. Ron stopped by the kitchen to make a quick breakfast (a bowl of cereal and an apple) and was about to leave when his dad come downstairs.

" Your up early"

" I know dad but I promised Kim I'd make her breakfast. We're going to spend the whole day together so I'll be back late tonight."

" Ok but before you go I would like to gave you something"

"Ok"

Mr. Stoppable walked over to a little table near the front. He opened a drawer and pull out a set if keys and tossed them to Ron.

" Your gift in to garages under a tarp"

" Dad"

Ron said with a surprised looking his eyes.

" I explain later Ron, go and have fun with your new girlfriend"

"Thanks dad"

And with that Ron ran outside and with that Mr. Stoppable know that his son was a man.

Kim Possible had a good night too. Before she woke up she thought about the perfect night she had. Beating Dr. Drakken, saving the world and finding out that the perfect boyfriend was beside her all if her life. Kim woke to the smell of cooking bacon at that point she remember what Ron that said last night.

"_I'll come over tomorrow to cook you breakfast."_

Kim love Ron cooking as much as she loved him

"We could spend to whole day together" 

Kim quickly got dress and headed downstairs to have a wonderful breakfast to start a wonderful day.

When Kim got to the kitchen she saw the usual stuff like her dad reading the paper and drinking coffee and her mom getting ready for work. The tweeds where no were to be found but Kim bet that they would show up. Then Kim saw her best friend, and boyfriend standing in front of the stove wearing a chef's hat and apron.

" A Kim Possible welcome to Ron's Café. Take a set and a waiter will be around to take your order."

When Ron finish Kim set down and was about to tell Ron her order when she saw Rufus clime out of Ron pants. The little bald rat ran to Kim caring a little notebook. He reached the top of the table, took out the notebook from under his arm and waited to take Kim's order. Kim laughs at this and told the little waiter her order.

" I'll have two eggs, sunny said up, an whole grain toast (Kim's been eating whole breads for almost year) four pieces of bacon, hash browns, and a large glass of OJ (orange juice)"

"Very good"

Rufus said and with that he run back to Ron. For the next ten minutes Kim watched in awe. She was very impressed with Ron's cooking abilities. When she cooked the fire department was usually call before she could cause harm. Ron brought two plants food to the table one for her and one for himself, put the food down and get two glass of OJ. Kim and Ron eat here breakfast in peace this is because Ron hold asked Jim and Tim to be good and not cause trouble at breakfast but at a price, Ron owed them one home cook breakfast. When Kim finished she run to her room to get cleaned up and dressed. In her blue hoodie and green cargo pants with her hair up in a pony tail she ready for the day a head.

Kim was very surprised when she get outside and saw a blue mustange convertable in the driveway a not Ron scooter.

" Is that your Ron?"

" It is"

Ron showed Kim the ownership papers he found in the glove box.

" Where you get it?"

"I don't know, dad handed my the keys before I leaved the house. He said he'll explain later"

"OK"

And with that the couple was off to show up their new boyfriend and girlfriend to their friend's at the mall.

Ron hated to go shopping but as long as he was with Kim he didn't care. It was hours before he could set down on a bench in front of the Club Banana store. Ron set there waiting for Kim to finish. Ron didn't see a large musculer boy coming over because he had his head back and eyes shut.

" Your first time shopping with your girlfriend? "

" It is. I didn't know having a girlfriend was so tiring"

" You'll get use to it my friend"

The stranger sat down next to Ron. Ron looked up and was so surpised to see how he was talking he fell off the bench.

" Brick, I don't know at was you"

" That's Ok Ron"

Ron got up brush himself off and sat next to the football star.

"So … huh…. Are you here with Bonnie?"

"No, we broke up after prom?"

"Again"

Ron said this with a surprised looking his eyes. Brick laugh at this.

" Yeah. But this times it for good. I heard Bon Bon talk about the "food chain". I heard that she with dating my because was in the caption of the football team."

" Oh sorry, dude"

" Don't be I have my eye on someone new"

Ron don't see it but Brick was looking through the club banana window it the cute girl at the counter (Monique)

" Ron, I saw that you try out for the football team last year."

"Don't remind me "

Ron rubbed his shoulder

" Your fast you know you could have been a good running back."

"Really"

" Yeah, I was going to ask of you wanted help training but you gave up in being a jock."

"What? "

" I wanted to repay a friend for saving my life. Remember the time Adrena Lynn kidnapped my to get revenge on Kim. You and Kim risked your lives to save mine from that point now I know that you and I could be friends. So, what do you say friends?"

Brick put his hand out. Ron was happy and surprised to hear that Brick wanted to be his friend so with is usual Ron-ness he said

" All right high five, my friend"

"OK"

And with that Brick slapped Ron hand

" OWWWW"

"Sorry men"

But before Brick could pick out his new friend from the ground the rest of the football come you to him and Ron

" Way to go Stoppable'

On of the team said as he put Ron in a friendly head lock

" You are one of lucks guys in the school. You got one of the smartest, cutest, and most popular girl in the tri-city as your girlfriend."

" Ohm thanks"

Ron soon discovered that the whole football team wanted him as a friend. And will all of this was happening Kim was having just as much fun as Ron was in Club Banana.

Kim was having a lot of fun looking around the Club Banana store for a pair of matching jacket for her and her new boyfriend. Kim found the cute pair of in green leather (back in style). Kim walked up to the counter to see the face of her best girlfriend Monique.

" Hey Mon"

Monique was string out the window in a cute football player. Kim could see that she was crushing on someone.

" That better not be my Ronnie you're looking at"

"Oh … Kim it's you. No I wasn't like at your Ronnie. So your buying Ron something."

" I buying the both of use some matching clothes since we are I couple"

Kim saw Ron talking to Brick outside the store. She was staring at him the someway Monique was staring at Brick.

" You get it bad for that boy don't you?"

" You were right mon"

" I know, about what?"

" The best person was beside my the whole time. I don't wired out Ron. All his saw was his best friend kicking some goon out a window."

"Are you sure that your not gets crushing not him?"

"No, this is love. I would be lost without him. I know you can't keep I secret but the night after prom I sated up late writing in my diary Kimberly Ann Stoppable, Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. I never did that when I was with Josh or Erik."

" Were is Erik?"

"He was one of Drakken's robots sent to distract my. Rufus finished him off"

" That's rough girl oh and that will be $65.83" (I'm gets guessing)

Kim paid Monique and was about to walk out of Club Banana want a mean, brown, haired girl said something.

" Will of it is not little miss rebound! How are you and the loser doing?"

" We're find bonnie and Ron is not a loser."

Kim was thinking of a good comeback what she saw Brick sitting with Ron.

"Did you know that Brick is out front and I don't think he's here for you?"

" I broke up with him after prom and we're not speaking each other"

" That's not went I hared Bon Bon. I heard he broke up with you "

All Bonnie could do was stair at Monique and walk out of the store in a huff. Kim walked out and saw that Ron that made friends with the football team this gave Kim an evil idea. Kim looked around to see of bonnie was still within earshot.

" Having fun with my boyfriend boys? Gets don't break him. I really like this one"

And with that the team gave Ron back.

" Did you have fun without me?"

"No KP, gets hangin' with my new friends"

She kissed Ron on the lips right in front of the team. Kim could see Bonnie out if the corner of her eye. She looked really ticked off. Kim and Ron put on their new jackets on and walk out of the mall hand in hand

The couple went home to get changed for a night on the town. Ron paid for dinner at a finest restaurant and he and Kim drove the movies hoping to see their first one as a couple. Ron was about to buy the tickets when they heard a familiar and unwanted noise.

Beep, beep, beepbeepbeep, Beep

End of chapter

Author's notes

Sorry for the long chapter I had a lot more stuff to put in it then I first thoght. Sorry it took so long to update a lot if stuff come up sense I last posted. The next chapter is called " the bets and the polls" I think. Kim and Ron first mission is a couple will start of the next chapter. Do you like the Kim Possible: Season 4? If you do or don't tell me . I still need help to finding a title for chapter 1. Pleases help R&R.

Maxwell "Mac" MacLeod


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody Know But Use

Thanks for R&R

I don't own KP

Chapter 4: Everybody Know But Use

Beep, beep, beepbeepbeep, Beep

" Go ahead kp"

Ron said with a disappointed look on his face

" Wade this better be a really important stitch your interrupted my date"

" Sorry Kim but a silent alarm has been set off at the Tri-city Convention Center"

" The Tri-city car show is at the Conventionenter is it"

" Yeah, there's about 3 million dollars worth of stuff now display here. And this not all there are 20 working concept cars here as will. If someone gets here hands on those cars they could built a very powerful piece of machinery."

" So who do we know would be after the kind of stuff?"

Kim, Ron, and Wade pause for a minute then all three said the something

" Motor Ed"

" Ok Wade we're on it"

" Good I call Ron…"

" No need Wade his here with me"

Ron looked over Kim shoulder to a Kimmunicator

" Hi Wade"

" Ron your with Kim but she said she was on a date"

" Yeah with me and people say that you're a genius"

The 13 year old super genius stop to think about this for a will and was about to said something when Kim said something first.

" So Wade do you have a ride for use?"

" No need Kp will take The Blue Fox."

" The Blue Fox?"

" I named the mustang that. I thought that a really cool car need a really cool name"

Kim thought that it was sweet of Ron to name it after her. They left the line in headed to parking lot. The couple got to the newly named mustang and drove to Kim's house to get ready for their mission. Ron changed into his spare mission clothes he left it Kim 's house. The battle suit was it Wade's for an upgrade and repairs. So Kim had to use her old clothes. She full up her utility tonsil belt with laser lipstick, knockout gas lip-gloss and her red grapping hook hairdryer. Ron had his blue grapping hook hairdryer with him too. The two teen own in mission mode were known is Team Possible. Team Possible headed to the convention center in the blue fox ready to face Motor Ed.

Kim and Ron arrived it the convention center. Ron parked The Blue Fox near the exit. Kim got out and contacted Wade on the Kimmunicator.

" Wade where is Motor Ed? "

" According to the security cameras he's in the display room with 5 other guys"

" Thanks Wade, Kim out"

Kim put the Kimmunicator away. She was about to run the back exit when Ron grad her arm.

" Kim clime to the roof I'll go distract them so you can get the drop on them but wait for my signal."

" Ok Ron but be careful"

" Aren't I always and some goes for you"

And before Ron knows it Kim pulled him into a soft kiss. Ron really did like it when Kim kissed him.

" That was for luck"

Still in Kim arms Ron's pants full down

" Oh men why now"

Kim was giggling as she let go if Ron. Kim fired her grapping hook to the roof of the building will Ron run down the exit's hallway. Kim found her way into the building from the roof she walked along the steel rafters to find Motor Ed. At the very back of the building was the concept car display. There she saw three flat bed transport trucks and the cars were being loaded on. Kim looked around the floor trying to spot Motor Ed.

" There he is"

The 30 years old, muscular men with a mullet, was playing air griter on top of one of the trucks. It was faint but Kim could hear him talking.

" Dudes seriously with this hot rides I will built one rock in', sock in', road ripping piece of machinery seriously"

" You got to get a better job that this Eddie"

Motor Ed could hear a faint voice in the shadows

" Red is that you, Seriously"

" No but your real close"

Ron fried his grapping hook it the rafters. Recoiled the line and kicked Ed in the chest.

" Skinny Dude"

" That 's Ron Stoppable to you Motor Ed, Seriously"

" Dude, Seriously come on do you know where Red's at"

" Kim will be here but I bet you that I'll beat you before she gets here"

" You're on dude but bad move seriously, get him"

Ed's henchmen attacked Ron. Kim was about to fly in but then she saw Ron jump into the air, over all guys and kicked the last one in a back so that the henchmen would hit the guy in front of him like dominoes. All of the henchmen landed hand first into a display knocking them out.

" Dudes seriously"

" Sorry Eddie but I don't think there getting up any time soon"

" Dude you may have bent my man but you don't stand a change against my only"

Ed said as he grabded a big wrench from a toolbox

" Who said he was he was only"

Kim flow down from the rafters and kicked the wrench out of his hands

" Red seriously"

" Sorry Eddie but I felt like dropping in"

Kim jump over Ed and doubled kicked him in the back sending him flying head first into a cardboard display of a car. The last thing out of has mouth was.

"Seriously"

Kim and Ron handcuffed Motor Ed and his gang and called the police. Team Possible was waited outside on a bench for the cops. Kim lended over to Ron how in turn put his arm around her.

" I was really surprised by you tonight. I have every seen you move like that"

" Just doing the hero thing"

" Will hero I have your reward"

At that point Motor Ed was waking up just in time to see Kim kiss Ron very passionly.

" Dudes seriously, I don't went to wake up to see you two playing tonsil hockey. Seriously that just sick and wrong"

" Sorry Eddie"

" When did you two hookup? Seriously"

" At prom after we bet your cousin Drew"

The police pick up Motor Ed and took him and his cronies the Middle Maximum security prison on the outskirts of the city. Ron and Kim drove off into the night. Ron drop Kim off it home before curfew and drove home. But unknown to both Kim and Ron their friends were getting together so that they could settle a bet.

A party was on that night for Ron and Kim. Brick started a calendar poll two mouths ago so that boys and girls at Middleton High School could put bets on the date when Kim and Ron would get together. Tonight was the night the a winners could get there money. In Bricks basement's rec. room the students of Middleton High sat in front of a giant calendar. Brick stood up and begin to talk.

" Welcome fellow students to the night of night…"

" Oh get to the point Brick we don't have all night"

" Ok, OK Mankey I'll get right to business. We all know why we're here!"

" To get our money"

One of Brick's teammates said from the back.

" As I was saying. For two mouths now you have been waiting for our 'Everybody Know But Use' poll to end. Prom was the deadline and tonight we find out how the winners are. Monique if you would be so kind as to tell use the winners please"

" I would love to. The winner for the boys is Josh Mankey and Bonnie Rockweller for the girls. And to answer your question Kim and Ron get together at prom"

" I thought that Kim went to the prom with that Eirk guy"

Josh said as he walked up to get his money.

" She did but after Kim left with Stoppable some green skinned woman in green and black come the prom and grabbed him. The next time I saw her she was holding Ron hand. I don't know what happened to Eirk?"

Bonnie answered Josh as she grabbed her winnings.

" Eirk was a robots sent by Dr. Drakken to distract Kim."

Monique said

" I know here was a reason I don't like him"

" That ok Brick I don't trust him either"

Josh and Bonnie had win about $ 200 dollars each. Almost the whole school put money in the polls. From Felix to Tara and the cheer squad but the students were not that only ones betting on Kim and Ron that night.

Wade had insisted that all the foes that Kim and Ron battled were to be placed in Middle Maximum security prison after Drakken's little Diablo scheme so that he could keep a close eye on them. Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Duff Killigan were there when Drakken was defeated. He and Shego along with the other villains were watching TV before going back to their cells for the night when Motor Ed was drop off at the prison.

" Yo Dr. D. it looks like your getting a family visit"

" Please tell me it's not my mother"

" No it much worse that "

A few minuets later Motor Ed was put it the same room wearing an orange jump suit.

" Dudes, watch the mullet, seriously "

" Eddie what are you doing in jail you escaped from this prison not like two weeks ago"

" Drew, dude seriously, all I was doing was stealing some really boss cars when …."

" No get me guess Kim Possible and the buffoon"

" Yeah first it was just the skinny dude, he beat all of my guys by himself"

" Ron Stoppable, all by himself, you must be joking Motor Ed"

Monkey Fist interrupted him

" No seriously monkey dude. He jump over them in one jump and before I could hit him Red come out if nowhere in knocked me out seriously, but that's not all. When I woke up I saw the strangest thing"

" What do you see?'

Said Shego intrigued

" I saw Red and Skinny Dude lip locking seriously, I mean they were playing some major tonsil hockey seriously"

"Seriously"

All the villains yell at Ed.

" The Princess and The Buffoon"

" The Lad and The Less"

" Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable kissing now that's sick and wrong"

Drakken finished saying

"Hey Eddie do you know when they hooked up?"

Shego said, as she got closer are to the others

" Yeah Red told me"

" Good, how about we play a little game, do you guys have any money?"

The boys handed Shego all the money they had. She walked over to Amy and asked for her money. Shego counted the money. She that put it on the table. She pulled out a little calendar from her pocket then asked the guard for a pen.

" There's about 350 dollars here. We will all pick a day that we think that Kimmie and The Buffoon got togheter. I'll write him down after we are done Eddie here will told use the day and whoever is a closest will win the money"

Shego when around the asking the other villains for there days. She pick the night 24 hours ago, Monkey Fist pick the day before summer, Duff pick the Monday two weeks ago, Amy picked three days ago and Drakken pick after they beat him at Kim's prom. Motor Ed told his follow villains and Drakken was shocked to know that he win the money. Before going back to their cells the guards took the money and put it in Drakken stuff so he could use it on the outside.

The next day wasn't as fun as the day before. Kim and Ron were together most of the afternoon together hanging out with friends. Kim and Ron finally get to see the movie they missed last night. Both teens what to bed that night ready to face their next adventure. School.

End of chapter

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews. First I would like to dedicate this chapter to my newest best friend's grandfather who died not that long ago. I'm sorry that the fight scene wasn't very good or longer but it was my first time if you have tips on how to write one it better I would love to hear them. I have a timeline for this story now. It takes place in Kim and Ron second to last year of school (junior year). I found it thanks to the Kim Possible episode titled " Team Impossible". I don't mean to be a spoiler but you should know that Kim and Ron meet Team Impossible (their mentioned in 'A Stitch in time' movie) and Wade, outside of his room, in person, not a hologram for the first time. The next chapter may be the first villain team out. I don't know yet. I like to read your reviews so keep them coming. Please help R&R

Maxwell "Mac" MacLeod


	5. Chapter 5: Ravage, Take Two

Thanks for the reviews

I don't now KP

Chapter 5: Ravage, Take Two

At the Middle Maximum Security Prison Shego was saring with a women of middle height with short blond hair.

" You have been prating. You could win in a fair fight"

" Thanks to you Sansei, I think I'm really to fight Kim Possible now, freaky"

" Your good Lynn but not that good you have to bet me first."

Two months ago Adrena Lynn asked Shego if she would teach her everything she know about martial arts so she could get her ravaging on Kim Possible. She knows from story from the other prisoners that Shego really hated Kim. Lynn knew that Kimmie had just beaten Shego. Shego was reluctant to help her but Shego could see the some hatred for Kimmie in Lynn's eyes that she had. So for a month a half Shego had been training Adrean Lynn to fight Kim. Shego broke out off the prison to help Drakken with his newest "take-over-the- world" scheme. (The little Diablo). When she came back Lynn had improved a lot.

" I'll show you"

Lynn yelled as she charged at Shego

Shego was watching her. As Lynn run towards her Shego lowered herself to the ground and extending one leg out. Adrean Lynn don't see she the move until it was too late. She went flying into Motor Ed's back while he was lifting weights.

" That's the end of today's lesson Rookie "

Shego started to walk away when Lynn get back up. Lynn started to go at Shego again when she blasted her with small but strong dose of her go-team glow. The blast landed Adrean Lynn into a wall of the courtyard.

"Listen to me rookie, you lost because you get anger. That's good but you need to control it to bet princess let alone me"

With these last words Shego walked back to her cell and the company of a few guards. Other prisoners we're trying help Lynn up but she wanted to get up on her own. The others don't hear it but Lynn said something other her breath.

" I'll show you, when I get out of here I'll bet Kimmie before you do."

That night Adrena Lynn was walking back from the prison's hospital. She was a little banged up after the fight was Shego. She was heading to her cell when see heard someone mumbling

" Yes, yes this could work but there's something missing. What is it? "

Lynn looks into the cell to found a young man with brown hair wearing a fake beard and mustache.

"So what you doing"

" Ahhhhhh"

The young man screamed

" Oh did I scare you?"

" No you just startled me Adrean Lynn"

"How do you own my name?"

" Before I was locked up I watched your show"

" Thank you but this doesn't matter now. No one would hire an ex-con"

" That's better than being out 200 billion dollars"

" What are you talking about?"

She thought about what he just said that it hit her.

" Your that Frugal Lucre guy. The one who threatened to destroy the Internet? Wasn't it?"

"Yes that was me and it would have worked of Team Possible don't stop me"

" I know how you feel. This two ended my TV career, so I wanted to end theirs, I'd do anything to get back at them "

" Really because I have come up with a plan to escape this place and I think that you're the right person to help me with it."

" Ok I'll help you out but only if I get a nether shot a Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

" Cool, I'll explain the plan tomorrow at break"

The next mourning Frugal Lucre explained the plan. It went something like this. Adrean Lynn was to start a food fight or a regular one in the cafeteria so the guards would get distracted. During the chaos Frugal would time lock the camera (the security camera would stop recording for a small period of time) during this time he and Lynn could sneak into the kitchen and hide in the truck that delivered the food to the prison. Lynn and Frugal made it that far but these is were the plan gut harder. The guards at the main gate check the truck before it leaves the grounds. Lynn hoped that the fight in the cafeteria would need the prisons fell attention. Frugal was counted on that too. A guard was about to open the back of the delivery truck. Frugal could see that Adrena Lynn was in a fighting stance but just then the two villains could hear something over the radio.

" All guards report to a the cafeteria at once quickly. The prisoners have started a fight."

The door closed and the ex-cons could hear running outside the truck. Frugal Lucre and Lynn listen to see of all the guards were gone. When it was safe they both get out of the truck and handed to the front of the truck. The driver was told to wait for the guards to come back. He didn't see the two people in orange coveralls. His door was open to see a blonde haired woman standing there. She griped him and pulled him out if the front set. She threw him to the ground but before she se the door and drive off. He could hear her yelling.

" Freaky"

Adrean Lynn and Frugal Lucre had made their escaped and where already make a plan to get back at Team Possible. But Team Possible was making plans of their own.

The ball for lunch just rang. Kim was wanting for Ron outside of his math class. Ron had just finished a test and couldn't want to see Kim. He saw his girlfriend wanting for him and ran up to her.

" Hey KP, miss me"

He gives Kim a quick kiss.

" You know your getting better at that"

She kisses him back.

" Thanks but I can take all the career your the best teacher around"

" I should be your only teacher"

" You are, you are"

Kim giggled a little as she and her boyfriend walked hand in hand down the hallway. As they walk to cafeteria Kim could hear the other boys yell to Ron.

" Way to go stoppable"

" You are one lucky guy"

For the last two days Ron was get high praise for the other boys at Middleton High. Kim knows it was because of her but see don't care as long as he don't get a big head. She was getting praises to from a few girls too. At lunch both Kim and Ron were asked to set at the senior table. Out of the corner of her eye Kim could see how jell-n Bonnie was. She could hear Bonnie say something

"I had to wear that pink puff stuff to sit there and all she had to do was date that loser"

Kim smiled at this. She couldn't help it. She had made Bonnie eat her words for the "food chain" thing. After lunch the couple walked to their new locker. The day before Kim and Ron started sharing Kim's locker. They grabbed their book and were about the head to class when Wade appeared on the computer.

"What the stitch? Wade"

" The prison called my to tell up that two prisoners escaped Monday morning"

" Let me guess Shego and Drakken"

" No, it was Adrean Lynn and Frugal Lucre this time"

" No way. Why would these two team up? We only fight them once"

Ron stepped in

" I don't know but there this been severely robberies in the last 48."

"And you think those two are in on at. What was stolen?"

" Some microchips, a mother board and some government files."

" What was on the files?"

" That's the only info I can get but I working on it. I'll call you when I find something, Wade out"

" So KP what do you think this two are you to?"

" I don't know Ron but I bet that it has something to do with use"

" What makes you say that?"

" We were the ones you put them in jail"

At that time Kim didn't know how right she was. After school the couple we're heading to Kim's house to study for the upcoming finals but their friends Monique and Brick soon joined them. After the events at the mall Kim, Ron, Monique and Brick had become good fiends so they started a little study group after school. The group started to walk together but didn't see that a food delivery truck that was following them.

For the past two days Frugal Lucre had been spying on Team Possible will Adrean Lynn was stolen the things he needed of their plan. Frugal's was working on something when Adrean Lynn asked him something.

" We've been here for two hours waiting for Kimmie and her boyfriend to show up. When are we starting the plan?"

" Patience Lynn, once I finish the device and be fined our bait. We'll move in"

" What is it that you are working on?"

"A controller"

" A controller"

" Yes the files you stole our the blueprints for a military satellite that is designed to destroy meteors. After the controller is finish and I have to linked it with the satellite then I can target different place on earth."

" Kimmie would stop you before you'd get a shot up"

" That's were you come on Lynn. On order for this plan to work I did like you to challenge both Kim and Ron like you did last time but just stall them will a ransom the world"

" I get it. If this plan works what do we get?"

" We get to globally humiliate Team Possible an stand the get over 200 billon dollars"

" Cool but who or what do we use as bait?"

" Something or someone that they both care about. Now would you let me get back to work"

Frugal want back to work as Lynn walked back to the front set of the delivery truck they stolen back at the prison. She was thinking about want Frugal had said.

" _Something or someone that they both care about"_

She knows that getting close to Ron or Kim was almost impossible. She needed their family or friends. At this time she saw Ron and Kim walk out of the school heading home. She waited for them to past by before starting the engine and following them. She followed them for three blocks before she saw two other teenagers coming up to them. One was an African- American girl with long black hair and other seemed to be a high school jock. She watched the new two closely. She watched and followed the group for quite some time. By the time they get to The Possible house Adrean Lynn could tell that they weir really close friends.

" I think I found my bait, freaky"

She said with an evil smile

Later that night after study group Brick offered to walk Monique home. The friends quietly walked down the street. They past a delivery truck now they way to Monique's house. Brick broke the silence first.

" Wasn't the truck parked front of the school today"

" I didn't noticed "

Monique said quietly. They continued to walk quietly. To each other it seemed that they both had something on their minds. Brick was again the first the break the ice.

" Mon, there is something I want to ask you?"

" Yes Brick what I is it?"

" Monique I … huh…I was… I was wending if …"

Before Brick could finish the truck they past zoomed ahead of them and stop. Before they could react the back opened and two figures jump out.

" What do you want?"

Brick said as he stepped in front if Monique

" Just you two, freaky"

Said the female figure

Before he now it she punch him in the stomach knocking the wind out if him then she hit him on the back of the hand knocking him out. She past him to her partner who put Brick it the truck. The female walked up to Monique pick her up and throwing her into the truck. Monique hit Brick hard. Enough to knock herself out. Before she blacked out she heard the kidnappers said something.

" Now its time to set the trap"

After Monique and Brick left the Possible home after study group Kim and Ron we're relaxing in the living room. Ron was sitting up on the couch with Kim head in his lap. They were watch reruns of Agony County. Kim was lightly sleeping in her boyfriend's arms. This is where she felt the most safe and comfortable. Kim was slowly drifting to sleep when Ron started to shake her awake.

" Kim, KP get up you might went to see this"

" Ron. Want is it?"

Kim said sleepily

" Look at the TV"

Kim turn her head to see the face if an old opponent with blond hair.

" Oh no not her again"

Kim said as she slapped her forehead

" Cool Adrean Lynn back on TV"

"Hoosha"

Jim and Tim yelled out. Before Kim could yell it her brothers. Adrean Lynn started talking

" Hello world. I'm back and this time I'm global. The whole world will see me get my ravage on Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I challenge Team Possible to extreme combat again at the old Middleton Fairgrounds."

" Right like we just get up and fight her"

Ron said

" I know your watching Team Possible, so I have something to show you "

Adrena Lynn turns around to show Monique and Brick tie up together in a roller coaster car.

" Of you two are not here in the next hour your friends will be going on the ride of their lives, freaky"

" Ron "

" I know KP we have to save are friends"

" It's mission time"

To be continued …

End of chapter

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliffhanger. If I write the whole thing it would be like 20 pages long. I will try in get the next chapter up as fast as I can. The reason the first villain team up was Frugal Lucre and Adrena Lynn is because in the show most of the villains we saw a least twice but you ever see those two again. I bet you're wondering about the 200 billion dollars thing. If Frugal's plan had work the first time he would have gotten one dollar from every person on the planet and I'm guessing that the world pollination is about 200 billion people. If I'm wrong I don't really care. I still would like to hear your pointers in writing a fight scene. If you know a good story to help me with this tell me. Love to read your reviews keep them coming. Please help R&R

Maxwell "Mac" MacLeod


End file.
